Vice Versa
by Jenn loves bones
Summary: What happens when Ange's voodoo love spell for Booth and Bones goes wrong? Brennan and Ange swap bodies, of course! What else could it possibly be? :D Please humour me and try it, don't judge a fanfiction by its summary, guys. New chapchap up.
1. Failed Voodoo Spells and Nausea

Disclaimer: no offence to anyone who believes in voodoo/ knows spells and thinks that I'm insulting their culture, so sorry, no offence intended to any culture/ race/ religion. Just a story J

I don't own anything. Maybe the idea, although it could've been done before, and the words, though they've probably been said before. In any case, I'm going to leave it at that, because this could get depressing J

I will love people FOREVER if they review my work and help me get better

* * *

"Hominimmm manooowa eedlie eedlie walannn canorous…. Seeley Booth… blehdiv farkeen manoowa Temperance brennan eedlie fleen blehdiy wah…"

Muttered Angela Montenegro, completely engrossed in the faded and dog-eared book laying on the desk in her office.

"Bleediy weedy fanoon ferrrrreesh walannn hominniiimmm-"

"Ange, what are you doing?! Are you ok? Are you having a seizure?"

A concerned voice pierced her concentration and her eyes flicked up momentarily from the minuscule print on the page.

"Sorry, what?…"

She answered, in a frustrated tone.

"…Can it wait a few minutes? I'm fine, just trying to read something, Bren."

"Oh, sorry, I was just worried and-"

They were both distracted by the sound of footsteps coming towards Ange's cluttered office. She turned, and her blue eyes became momentarily brighter.

"Hi Booth!"

She almost chirped.

"Booth smiled in return, nodding to the scowling Angela, who was clearly trying to 'read' the small book again, without these two 'distractions' and their adorable denial of the relationship that was forming between them.

"Bones, Ange looks busy. Maybe we should leave her for now?"

Coaxed a slightly-more aware-of-the-incredibly-tense-atmosphere Booth, automatically placing a protective hand on Bones' lower back, easily leading her out of Ange's office.

"Bye, Angela…"

Called a confused Bones, who had clearly missed the not-so-subtle social hinting by Ange to not come anywhere near the office between 3 and 5pm.

Booth looked back into Ange's office, seeing an almost maniacal, evil grin replacing Angela's normally beautifully happy smirk. He gave an involuntary shiver. _Man. She sure can look creepy… _

"It's all for you, sweetie, all for you! Angela called as the lift door opened, swallowing the partners, leaving Ange to get back to work.

_That was pretty close, I hope that voodoo spells don't get affected if you're interrupted while saying them.. I should've locked the door!_

She chastised herself. She knew that she appeared to be getting desperate to get Hot stuff and Bren together, but Bren needed him. He was her knight in shining FBI standard issue armour, for gods sake, and Bren just couldn't see that! It was logical that Ange should give them a little push in the right direction every once in a while, in this case, a voodoo spell that was meant to make the names of the two people she had put among the voodoo words fall passionately in love overnight.

_After all, Hotcakes isn't going to stick around forever…_

But a niggling feeling in the back of her mind told her that he wasn't going to be giving up on 'His Bones' anytime soon.

She turned the page and started speaking the strange language again…

"Jeeedinn dooo laneen hominimmmmm feee walannnn candro… oops, uh… candororous.."

She stuttered.

_Oh god, that had better not have messed it up! _

She thought, panicking. However, she finished the spell, now carefully enunciating each word to try and avoid any more errors.

Well, now what we have to do is wait! She thought excitedly, twiddling her thumbs and grinning to no one in particular.

"_Sweetie, you won't know what's hit you!"_

She chortled gleefully, but suddenly her voice raised significantly in pitch…

"OoOhH! I feel… yurgh! Not good! I think I'm coming down with something!"

She muttered to herself, doubled over with sudden nausea.

_I think it's time to go home for today!_

Her brain screamed.

A few minutes after Angela practically crawled home, down on the platform, Brennan was having a fascinating conversation with Zac about Endochrondal ossification. Booth had left to pick up his son from school.

"Honestly, Zach, the epiphyseal plate is still found in those with rare birth defects, even after the specified age. The diaphysis and both epiphyses together would technically never be fused because skeletal maturity would never be reached."

Zack shook his head.

"Doctor Brennan, there is a flaw in your argument. Although your point about epiphyseal closure is valid-"

He paused, watching her face at first with amusement, then genuine concern. She had a tortured expression and her hand was clenched over her gastrointestinal tract.

"Sorry, Zack ..I…Feel a bit unwell…"

Cam chose this moment to swipe her card and arrive on the platform, clutching paperwork intended for Brennan. She was stressed and hadn't been able to get some time off for what seemed like a long, long time. One look at Brennan was all she needed.

"You feel sick too? Better take the day off, it might be catching…

She told Brennan in her brisk, polite manner.

And god knows I don't need a disease as well as no free time."

She muttered to herself. Brennan gave a curt nod, then exited, still clutching her stomach. At the moment, epiphyseal closure was just about the last thing on her mind.

Slumped in their respective beds, unbeknownst to each other, Angela and Brennan shared the exact same thought…

_Why do I feel so sick?!_

(Followed by retching :D)

* * *

Note: Any scientists reading this, although the argument between Zac and Brennan had true facts, I have no idea about the aging disease thing. This proves that wikipedia doesn't have every answer D:

How's Zack/Zach spelt? yargh.

That shakes the foundation of my belief system to the core, people.

And yes, Ange put a voodoo spell on Booth and Brennan to get them together, and yes, it will go wrong. I promise you.

Please review, I know it's not the most exciting beginning but I have to set the scene here

-Jenn


	2. How to look hot in 3 easy steps

Note: From now on, "Brennan"/"Bones", refers to Angela's personality in Brennan/Bones' body.

& "Ange"/"Angela" refers to Temperance's personality in Ange's body. Don't' worry, it will get easier as the story goes!! J

Disclaimer: See start and end of first chapter. Thanks J

2 Angela in Temperance's body

Bariiiinnnggg!

Angela Montenegro woke up, twisted and tangled in yesterday's clothes. The terrible nausea she had felt, which had forced her to go home early was apparently gone. She let out a huge yawn, stretching like a cat among the pillows. She ran a hand through her hair, it felt different somehow. As though it had grown slightly overnight.

_That's strange…_

She thought groggily. She checked the clock, 6 am. 6 AM?! Who the hell set it that early? Had Hodgins done it when he was over the other night? _So_ not funny, Hodgins. She got up and went to the bathroom. She turned the corner at the hallway and was met with _the laundry?! _

Since when have I had a laundry here!

Her morning-dead mind screamed. That's when it hit her. The piles of thick books with hard-to-pronounce-titles and the clear fruit bowl with a dragon fruit in it… This wasn't her place, this was Brennans. She began to think aloud.

"Why am I here? Where's Bren? Do I SLEEPWALK?!"

It occurred to her to look in the small mirror back in the spacious, actually kinda cold and minimalistic bedroom. Glancing around, she thought

_I should get Bren a Persian rug or something…to warm the place up a bit-_

Her interior monologue was smashed to bits when she peered into the mirror. Although her eyes were cloudy with sleep (It was far too early for any sane person to get up…) She was sure that a woman who looked a hell of a lot like Brennan was staring back at her. She raised an eyebrow, so did the woman. She pursed her lips, so did the woman, looking eerily like Brennan when Ange said something to deliberately annoy her.

"Holy s***! I'm BRENNAN??"

She screamed to herself, beginning to hyperventilate.

_Ok. Sweetie. Calm down. This. Why? Why did it happen to me? Think. Think! Ah! _(A stray thought wandered into her mind) _The voodoo spell. It went wrong. Oh god. If this happened to me, what happened to Bren? But no! Wait! This could work to my advantage!_

Schemes of B&B goodness filled her mind and an evil grin formed on her face.

Temperance in Angela's body

Meanwhile, in a /slightly/ smaller apartment about twenty minutes away, Temperance woke up, coming out of a blissful and refreshing slumber. She was about to jump out of bed to start her morning stretches (She had training for tae kwon do this evening) when the sound of a yawn penetrated her thoughts.

"Morning, beautiful. Sleep well? I heard you felt sick yesterday?"

Said a familiar voice. She turned to face the owner of the voice, desperately trying to remember who she had allowed to sleep with her last night when she'd felt so unwell. No one came to mind.

Her eyes lit on Hodgins, leaning over her with a happy grin on his face, he seemed to already be dressed for work. Wait, HODGINS? IN MY BED?

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!! GET OUT! OUT! WHY ARE YOU HERE?

She screamed at him. A hundred emotions passed on his face, ranging from concern to disbelief to astonishment.

"Uhh… Ange?"

He ventured in a calm, slightly unsure tone of voice.

"NO, I'm _serious_, Hodgins, get _out_ or I'll…"

She accompanied this with a rather loud slap.

He looked shocked, then grabbed his keys and promptly slammed the door after him, with a frown on his face.

She still had no idea what Hodgins had been doing here, only that a) She had no idea where she was, except that Hodgins had a key to the place… and b) she was going to be late for work if she sat thinking in bed for any longer.

She opened the wardrobe, hoping to find some normal clothes, since there were dirty clothes all over the floor but none of them looked like something she would wear. A tie dyed dress, with sequined detail on the side for instance, was a no…and a lavender shirt, with designs around the v-neckline… _Wait…. That looked very familiar… _

But she just couldn't remember where she had seen it before. It definitely wasn't her style, she was more of blouse and pants kind of person although most of the time her clothes were covered by her blue lab coat and gumboots, which one may suppose was a metaphor for her very unbalanced life, work smothering the more personal side.

Still in her pyjamas, which consisted of a tight tank top reading "Cute as a button" and flannel pants with little button designs all over them (That she had _definitely_ not been wearing yesterday afternoon…), she walked purposefully to the mirror. However, she was not expecting _who_ she saw staring back at her.

Angela Montenegro, frowning with morning tiredness. Her mind screamed at her. 

_"You're Angela Montenegro! You have become your best friend! What will you do??" _

At this moment, she did a very un-Brennan thing. She pinched her arm, trying to wake up from this 'dream'. It did not work. She was still Angela. Creepy. But logically, she reasoned, if this was really happening, she must find a solution and change herself back. It made perfect sense. But first, compartmentalization. Her strong point. Get dressed, put on makeup. This might be a good experience, to understand Angela's life fully.

She rifled through Ange's wardrobe, thinking that a change in fashion could be interesting. The things that they never saw Ange wearing to work, short, tight, revealing things that were reserved for clubbing and hot but shallow dates that Ange had enjoyed in the past. She might as well take advantage of Ange's jealousy-inducing body J

A short, tight, low-necked, sleeveless, crimson dress was one of the hottest things in Ange's wardrobe. Putting it on, it fit beautifully, and paired with black heels with crimson ribbons on them (She assumed that they were bought to match) Brennan in Ange's body looked a-may-zing. Not at all appropriate for work in the slightest, but hey, this wasn't exactly a normal day, now, was it?


	3. Did I say that's and car crashes

_**Author's note:**_

_**For those of you who need a little refresh, since I've been a horrible writer and haven't even attempted to write another chapter for so long…**_

_**Basically, Ange's voodoo spell for getting B&B together failed, and instead they find that they have changed bodies! Oh noes! Ange really doesn't seem to mind though, this is just another window of opportunity to bring them closer. But her plan is not without its flaws… In fact, plans often have flaws if you only just concocted them when you get up early and are still recovering from the shock of finding yourself in your best friend's body… But anyway, ignore me, read it, tell me what you think **__**J**___

_**Oh by the way, I actually cannot stand the phrase 'Charm smile', I don't think darling Booth smiles that much, when he does, he looks like it hurts. I like him better as only smiling rarely, making his smiles more precious to Brennan, rather than exuding 'Charm' like some sort of fungal infection on his face.. (Ok, that was gross, sorry, it's just so clichéd, it makes me stop reading a fan fiction if they use it more than once… Anyone who agrees, leave me a comment, I want to see if it's just me and my twin who are touchy about it… enjoy, folks **__**J**__**)**_

**Angela In Brennan's Body**

Just as Angela (Brennan? Ange? Identity crisis!!) was putting in the delicate silver chain earrings she'd found in Bren's jewellery box, (so unusual from the large, attention-grabbing necklace and earring sets she normally tended towards, _oh god, they were taking over! Run! Run while you still can! Arghhhggh!, _ok that basically summed up Ange's opinion towards them, not that she'd ever say anything to her best friend, that would be plain uncool.) Someone called.

She stumbled towards the shrill chirping of the phone, tripping on the gigantic pile of clothes she had recently made, after all she had a lot of time to kill, what with Brennan's crazy-early alarm clock. If this change was permanent, that clock was gonna go for a little swim in the Jeffersonian's fountain. Actually, if they didn't somehow find a solution to the problem within the next day (Bren was a goddamn genius after all…) then she had decided that it was time for a redecoration of the cold, empty apartment. So much potential! _Just like Bren and Mr FB-Eyecandy's relationship… _She mused, picking up the slightly dusty receiver. _How much time did Bren actually spend here? _

"Hello, An…Uh.. Wait… Brennan speaking…"

"Heya, Bones! What's up?" It was Booth, but really, who else would call at this ungodly hour?

"Hey Booth! Oh my god, you wouldn't believe… ok wait don't worry…"

"What wouldn't I believe? Oh, hang on.." (Rustling and faint murmurs)

"Uh… Nothing.." (oh god, I almost blew the best chance I'll ever have to get these 2 together! Stupid! Stupid! Now, how would Brennan respond to this..?)

"Um… Hang on to what Booth?" Wow, that was damn convincing. Her high school drama teacher was so wrong about her expertise being in 'other areas'… (Take that however you want, folks :p)

"It's an expression, Bones. Don't worry about it. I'm dropping Parker off at school and wondered if you wanted a ride over to the Jeffersonian?"

"Yea, I mean yes please, Booth. I'd like to talk about some… things on the way over."

Ange stuttered, trying to be vague, in order to pique his interest.

"Ooh ok, and what would that be about?" (Hopeful, very intrigued tone)

This would be so much easier than she thought. She giggled, then caught herself, but the damage was apparently already done.

"Uh Bones, did you just giggle?" His smile was apparent, even over the phone. She _so_ had him where she wanted him!

"Of course not, Boothy!" She smiled

"Uhh.. Did you just say Boothy?" She could almost feel his blush seeping through the phone, although that would be weird if blushes could come off people's faces and migrate to others…

"Of course not! What are you talking about!" Ange said, trying on a bra (Yes, she was talking on the phone naked before this point…) Oh I need to go bra shopping.. She muttered into the phone.

"Ohmigod, did you hear that?" The dial tone assured her that she had thankfully avoided a rather embarrassing conversation about bras. _Now that would be a tad too fast for my liking, _

_they need to realise their love before lust… _Ange thought.

She pulled on her chosen outfit for Brennan's curvaceous body, black three quarter tights, shiny, black pumps short white knit dress with no sleeves and a high turtle-neck (you know what I mean, right?) and a black, form-fitting coat, all of which she'd bought for Bren a while ago that didn't look like they ever got much use… Time to face a very, very unusual day at work.

**Brennan in Angela's body**

Brennan backed Angela's cute little car out of the driveway carefully…

Screeeechathump!

Ok, maybe not that carefully, but Ange would have insurance, it was all ok.

Anyway, continuing on, she switched the radio on, the volume was on to too-loud-to-be-legal, a total contrast to the cute little black car. The music choice was some sort of House-pop fusion or the other, she'd learnt all about the genre 'House', when Angela conned her into going to a club…

_Flashback time y'all __J__ _______________________________________________________________________

_It'll be so fun, sweetie! Dancing to the house music is a great way to release stress!"_

"_Wait, house? It's at a house? I thought it was a club. Ange?"_

"_No sweetie, House is a type of music…" _

_And Ange had fully explained it to Brennan that night. The music had indeed been 'infectious', though that was illogical, music was not a disease of sorts. Back on topic, she'd almost had fun, letting her 'hair down' as Angela might put it, until some asshole had spilt his drink all over her purple dress… Then the fun had died and she'd called a cab and left without looking back._

_________________________________________________________________________

That little bit of 'nostalgia' reminded her of her current dilemma. She did not want to appear weak, but she really wasn't sure what to do. She was stuck in her best friend's body, granted, she was wearing an incredibly flattering outfit, but still… She needed to know the cause of this and work it out. Several ideas were forming in that rather large brain of hers, and usually Booth would be the one she would bounce them off. (Forgive the slight sexual innuendo there)

The list went something like this…

_-Overnight, I have become clinically insane._

_-I don't wish to consider magic, it does not exist._

_-I should ask Angela first. Wait…_

_Oh_. What was Ange doing right now? Was she in Brennan's body? Oh no.

Scenarios involving Booth and Angela-in-her-body filled her mind. Terror took over and adrenaline pumped through her veins (and arteries and capillaries and quite possibly arterioles and venules too :P)

She turned the volume of the already ear-drum-bursting-ly loud music up a few more notches for good measure and put her foot on the gas, wildly swerving to avoid other pesky drivers.

The last thing she found herself thinking about in her blind panic was of the havoc that Ange's well-meaning match-making could make on her relationship. Hey, wait, when did it become a relationship? More than coffee? _I'm just worried, I'm not jealous. I have no feelings for Booth, we are partners. Just partners. _

The smash of car-on-car action reached her befuddled mind, and she was thrown forward. She assessed the situation, finding minimal damage to the car, apart from broken lights and missing bumper, then powered on towards the lab, ignoring the rather… Unkind things several drivers were screaming after her. This was definitely an emergency.

**Note-ickle: Yes, here's another thing to annoy you with. Please read and review, even if you reviewed on the previous chapters, I need to know I'm still retaining my writing style, not getting off topic. The next chapter will be available in a couple of days, anyone who cares. Thanks all you great people. -Jenn**


	4. Plan of Action

A/N. At first, I refer to the 2 being mixed up under different segments. I then move on to [Brennan In Angela's Body} and vice versa, before eventually coming to the abbreviation, BrennanIAB (Meaning the same as above, only shortened.) If this is too confusing, tell me right away. If more than 2 people tell me, I'll change it immediately. Hope there's no confusion, enjoy.

Angela in Brennan's body

Angela was early. Disgustingly, bone-achingly early. Since when had she ever been early before? And yes, that was a rhetorical question. Luckily, she needed plenty of time, seeing as SHE HAD WOKEN UP THIS MORNING AND FOUND HERSELF IN HER BEST FRIEND'S BODY. There. It felt good to get it out of her system.

She thought of the little quirks she could take advantage of… Wait, were there any? Yes, She chastised herself, she had to get Booth and Bren together ASAP and this was the best opportunity she had ever had. But calling him 'Boothy' over the phone? Big mistake… That was so unlike Bren, she was surprised he hadn't asked her outright, "Who stole my Bones?" (She guessed that was how he referred to her as in his mind, just a wild, crazy, hopeful guess) Anyway, back to her dilemma. She took the folded plan out of her pocket. This was a warning sign. When was Ange ever organised? Never. However, Brennan probably did things like this all the time. It seemed like personal disasters brought out the Brennan in Ange. Or something.

The plan read

1) Find my body!

Any outsiders would have been vaguely worried if they had read the list, but Ange knew they would never see it. Not on her life.

She click-clacked into the Jeffersonian, still clutching the lucky little piece of paper. She sent a heart-stopping smile over to the Security Guard. He almost collapsed. Since when had Distinguished, Serious, Brilliant Doctor Brennan ever smiled at him? He was instantly jealous of the scrap of paper in her hand, clutched close to her hip. Damn that little piece of paper.

Angela smirked to herself

She's so hot and she just doesn't know how to use it! I'll help her in that department too…

This thought and other, similarly evil thoughts filled her mind.

Suddenly, THUD. She ran into something solid and warm. A human, she supposed. She looked up and stared at… Herself?? Wow. That was a weird feeling.

Brennan in Angela's Body

She had got ready in record time, rushed to Angela's car and was now running towards the museum. Her black heels were a blur, with the crimson ribbons flying like flags behind her. She had to find her body! As she entered the building, she nodded grimly at a stupidly grinning security guard, stumbling around, adjusting his tie with a vacant look in his eyes. She rushed down the hallway towards the lab, without looking where she was going and realised she had dropped her swipe-card. She bent to pick it quickly, hearing someone coming down the hallway. Suddenly, THUD, something ran into her side, winding her. She glanced up and stared at…Herself? _Well, I guess I found her… _

"_Sweeeeeeetieeeeeee!" _Screamed Angela in Brennan's body, which was very disconcerting for both of them, seeing as Brenna's voice really, really didn't suit the whole screechy enthusiasm thing that Angela's voice sure did well.

They stared at each other, then the silence was broken by a very irate voice

"We need to talk. Now." 'Angela' dragged 'Brennan' up the stairs, then paused in confusion, unsure of which office was the best to go to. Apparently, a unanimous decision was reached, and they hurtled off to Brennan's office.

"What are you wearing…" Hissed [Brennan in Angela's Body].

"Really, I could ask you the same thing" Grinned [Angela in Brennan's body], appraising the outfit her body was wearing.

_I never realised how hot that is. Damn. I need to wear that more often. _

"Ok, we need to get a few things cleared up."

"Yea, I did notice that when I woke up this morning."

"As did I, with Hodgins' arms around me when I woke up this morning!"

"Well, sweetie, it was to be expected since he doesn't know who you are, he would logically assume that you were Angela, the girlfriend he regularly shares a bed with. Wait, what did you do to him…?"

She listened in horror as [Brennan in her body] calmly recalled the aptly named 'incident'.

She spoke softly, as the multitude of problems suddenly appeared clearly to her. They both had 'images' to keep up, boyfriends to maintain, well, Brennan didn't have a boyfriend yet, he was just a 'partner'. hahahahahahaha. Not for long :D

A plan formed in [Angela in Brennan's body]'s mind. She simply had to get them together.

She was broken out of her little epiphany by [Brennan in her body], who was writing up another plan.

Plan Of Action

1) Find causes

2) Logical deduction, work out most likely explanation

3) Discuss solutions

4) Solve problem.

Note: Inform Booth and rest of team asap.

Note to self: Apologise to Hodgins asap.

Angela in Brennan's body interrupted BrennanIAB.

"We can't tell them."

"Why not, Angela? We have to. What is that phrase I've heard you use before when you're trying to get information from me about my dates? Two feet are better than one.. Or something?"

"Two heads are better than one is the phrase I think you mean…"

"Oh right. Yes. Anyway, we must tell them. Zack can probably help us, he has superior intelligence to some of the most intelligent people I know, he'll find a solution for us."

Angela was already pretty sure that only time or another voodoo spell, which, coincidentally, she doubted that Brennan would allow, unless it was desperate to her, was the real solution.

"Fine," she compromised. "You can tell Zack, Bren. But not Booth, and not Hodgins."

"Why not?"

"They just.. I really don't think that's a good idea. While we have this crisis, we'll make ourselves scarce around the lab, maybe go on holiday or something. Work from home. Fake sickness. You know, the usual."

BrennanIAB looked incredulous.

"You aren't serious, Ange, what if we have an important FBI case? They need us here… "

"It'll be kinda difficult if it appears as though both of us suddenly lost the ability to do their jobs… I really don't fancy being up to my elbows in anything made of dead human, either. Sorry, Bren, not really my thing. I've never seen you draw, though…"

She finished, staring at BrennanIAB to see if the desired effect had been achieved.

Horror flitted over BrennanIAB's face, she seemed to have forgotten that, if they swapped bodies, they swapped jobs, too. She really hadn't thought this through thoroughly.

Ok, to summarise, we'll both write down possible solutions, and email each other regularly. We're gonna have to bring each other wherever we go, or else our cell phones will become our new best friends. And no telling Booth or Hodgins. Understand?"

BrennanIAB nodded mutely.

"No telling Booth what, Bones?"

Asked a very, very familiar voice.

"Nothing!" They chimed in unison, luckily, Booth seemed preoccupied and had given up on getting information out of them.

"Ok, whatever, I'll find out eventually. Anyway, "

he turned to AngelaIBB,

"We have a new case. A body was found on a golf course, looks like it was set on fire to try and destroy evidence, but the person who did it had no idea what they were doing. No teeth, either. C'mon Bones, lesgo!"

He was already handing Brennan's bag to her, tapping his foot to suggest his impatience.

"Ok…" AngelaIBB replied, "…But we're taking Angela, I have a feeling we're gonna need her on this one…"


End file.
